ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
We are the Meta
Notes I play too much Halo... Dialogue Prologue Wash took Delta's chip from Grace's helmet. Wash: I swore to myself never to put an AI in my helmet again, so who wants it? Caboose: I'll take it. I like meeting new people. Delta: Due to Caboose's older armor type, i should be able to function more clearly, so this is the best choice. Caboose: I agree with the glowy person... everyone sees the glowy person right? Max: Yes. Wash: Delta, we need to stop Agent Mayn. we think he's heading to Hoover Dam to recharge. We have 3 members there already. Delta: after scanning the Dam's files, Agent Mayn will be headed from the east. Our larges concentration of troops should be along the east wall. Wash told John this info. They got in their jeep and drove off. Chapter I On the way there Delta began asking questions. Delta: Washington, I have a question. Wash: Shoot. Delta: After Dare or even Grace's death, why wasnt I terminated? Wash stopped the car. Wash: Well... it's cheaper to store you than destroy you, that's what the Recovery Program was all about. Amy: So when the Meta came around you had to destroy all the AIs? Wash: I know where the Meta will go after Hoover Dam. Max:Where? Wash: EDF USA HQ. Max: like the one in DC? Wash: Yes! Later with the others... John: There he is! There's the Meta! They startd firing with no effect. Then the other jeep ran the Meta over. Max: We did it! We killed the Meta! The Meta's fist crashed through the bottom of the car. Max: Uh oh.... The Meta grabbed Max and used him to crush the car. The Meta stood up. They all jumped up and tacked the Meta. Caboose stayed back. He shook them off. The Meta sensed Caboose's AI (Delta) and ran toward him. The Meta slammed into Caboose, knocking him out. Wash got up Wash: Caboose! Noooo! Chapter II Wash began firing at the Meta. The Meta pulled Delta from Caboose, and killed all the guards, and knocked Wash out. Wash was woken up by John. John: He's gone, the Meta's gone. Wash cursed under his breath. He stood up. Wash: We need to break into EDF USA Command. That's where all the AI are. Max: We'll never get there in time! Caboose: Oooh! Oooh! I have an idea! John: Caboose? An idea? He's bluffing. Caboose: It's a really good idea! Wash: Go ahead. Caboose: We drive there. Wash: they'll see us! Caboose: They can't see inside a tank. Later at EDF USA Command... Wash drove up in a jeep to the guard. Guard: ID Please. Wash showed his ID. The tank moved in behind him. John: Who's leg is in my face!? Amy: Who's arm is on my neck? Caboose: I have an arm and a leg. They entered one of th command buildings. Wash: Alright, you guys stay up here, I'm taking Max as a fake prisoner so we can sneak into the storage room. Caboose: No. Take me Wash. Max deserves to have a happy life. Go Max, be free. Wash: I'm taking Max because I can hold up a conversation with him! Caboose tackled wash. The other members pryed them apart. Max: Its fake Caboose, like your TV shows. Wash isnt really... Caboose Wha...? John pretended to cut his own throat with two fingers. Max stopped talking. Caboose; but Cap said it was all real John: Go guys, while you have a chance. Max and Wash went to the storage room. Chapter III Guard: Excuse me sir, I need ID before you can enter. Wash showed his ID. They walked into the room. Wash began to activate the EMP charge to destroy all the AI. An alarm sounded and the guards burst through the door. One of the guards kicked Wash away from the EMP. Guard 1: What are you doing!? He examined the EMP. Guard 1: Trying to destroy the AI huh? Guard 1: Let's see who you really are! Guard 2: We can see through their visors Frank. Guard 1: How do we know they're not masks? Guard 2: What? That doesn't even make sense!? This dialogue allowed Wash and Max to escape. Guard 1: Where'd they go? Guard 2 stared at him. Guard 2: You are the single dumbest person I've ever met. Guard 1: Read up a few lines. Guard 2: ...Fine, you're right behind that Caboose guy. (Fourth wall break!) Upstairs, all the guards began running into the building the rest of crew was in. Jose: You know what Caboose, lets play the quiet game again. Caboose: I will beat you! Charles: Why are all those guys with guns coming toward us? Caboose: (gasp) I win again! t's like you're not even trying! Jose: Nice job Caboose, you win for the 77th consecutive time! John: That's a record. Charles: Guys! What are those guys doing here. John loaded his Photon Assault Rifle. Jose: You look better with a shotgun. the first guard walked in. John knocked him out and stole his conviniently placed shotgun. John: Happy? They held out by shooting through doors and windows. John: What did Wash and Max do? Amy shrugged and kept shooting. Meanwhile downstairs... Wash: You've got to be kidding me. Max: What? Wash: It's fried. Wash: Anyone in your squad know how to fix it? Max: Jose can help. They went back upstairs. Wash: Report. John: Everything was going fine and dandy until 500 MEN WITH GUNS SHOWED UP AND TRIED TO KILL US! Wash: I'm sorry. The EMP is fried and the Meta will be here soon. Jose took it from him and began searching for tools. Charles: Y'know, i could hack into the EDF service records and boost up our paygrade and rank. Wash: That's illegal! Charles: We're EDF officials. Wash: Only the Office of Defensive Intelligence can access that! Charles: Shut up. I deserve to be a Major Corporal Colonel Super Captain Private First Class! The others stared at him. John: How about a Major... John: And make me a 6-Star General. Amy: Is that possible. John: Yes my dear, and I'm about to be the third one ever. Max: Who were the others? John: Some British guy from World War I and George Washington. They looked at Wash. Jose: Done. It wasnt fried. it was covered in sweat from someone's sweaty hands. Max and Wash: It was probably a guard named Frank. The staring continued. Chapter IV Wash looked out the window Wash: The Meta! He's here! H3r3 C0ms teh Ch33f by Jon CJGhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F3YhLHoCk0A They turned around and loaded their weapons. The Meta slammed through the wall, knocking out Jose and Amy. Charles: Jesus Christ! They began frantically firing. The Meta slammed Charles into the ground. Caboose: Can I help? John, Max and Wash: YES! Caboose missed every shot.The Meta disappeared. Max: Whered he go? Wash: He's using Iota's cloaking! The Meta reappeared and grabbed Caboose's neck. The Meta punched him in the face. Wash jumped on the Meta's back and stabbed him in the neck. The Meta let go. Caboose: I just saw my life flash before my eyes! It was awesome... can I do it again? The Meta shook Wash off. Wash: Unf! Wash got up. John and Wash fought the Meta. Maxgrabbed the EMP. He primed it. Wash looked at him Wash: What are you doing!?!? Max: This will kill his AI!] Wash: we need that to kill all of them! Max shoved it onto the Meta and it detonated. The EMP caused everyone's armor to lock down. Chapter V All their armors unlock. Wash jumped up and grabbed Max. Wash: What were you thinking!?!? Max: I had to save my friends! John: Everyone okay? Everyone stood up but Amy and Jose. They all groaned and knodded. Wash turned around and began quietly swearing. Charles: Keep it PG man. Wash: The Meta is gone. They all looked at the AI Vault. When Your Middle Name is Danger by Trocadero Wash loaded his gun. John: If the Meta is down there, he has probably already implanted multiple AI. We won't have a chance. Wash walked into the vault. Wash: Lets find out. Wash was alone in the vault. Then he looked over to see the Meta walking through a door, toward him, growling. Then a holographic shield blocked him off. A large camera and speakers lowered in from the roof. Director of the EDF (Formerly called Inspector General) (aka Command): (Over speakers) Good to see you Agent Washington. Wash: The Director herself. I should be honored. Should be. Director: I know it has been a while since we've spoken David. May I call you David? Wash: No. You may not. Director: You must have many questions. Wash: Only one. How do I turn off the speakers? The Meta begins scratching at the shield. Director: The Prodigal Son returns. Director: Agent Mayn, you've caused quite a few problems for the EDF. You will not be leaving this time. Wash: I said that myself about 20 times in the last 2 weeks. Director: You have no idea what we are capable of. I suggest cooperating. Wash grunted. Director: It was Epsilon. He inherited the memories of the Alpha didn't he? Wash: I've known what you've done ever since you put him in my head. Director: I am sincerely sorry Agent Washington,but the EDF is no longer needing your services. The shield falls. Director: Agent Mayn, please kill agent Washington. The Meta grabbed a pistol and shot Wash in the chest. Then the voices of Mayn's AI began yelling the same phrase. AI: Where is the Alpha? Director: Attend to the Matter at hand Agent Mayn, so we may trust you again! Meanwhile... The crew had snuck into the Vault to steal Epsilon, so that the UN can see the crimes the EDF committed through the Alpha's memories. The grabbed Epsilon and ran out. The threw the unit in a jeep and took off. Jose got at the wheel. Amy: Go! Go! Go! Jose floored it and the drove off. In the Vault... Wash got on his hands and knees. Wash: Wait! I think we can make a deal. Next Episode Preview: Episode X This is all over a black screen John: Who are you guys? Max: What the hell man! Donald: Hey guys. Category:Ultraman Zach Episodes Category:Brian Haughton Category:Ultraman Zach Endgame Arc